


The Trolly Problem

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: You see a runaway trolley moving toward five tied-up (or otherwise incapacitated) people lying on the main track. You are standing next to a lever that controls a switch. If you pull the lever, the trolley will be redirected onto a side track, and the five people on the main track will be saved. However, there is a single person lying on the side track. You have two options:Do nothing and allow the trolley to kill the five people on the main track.Pull the lever, diverting the trolley onto the side track where it will kill one person.What do you do?





	The Trolly Problem

Watching that video, early in the morning- before the morning announcement- had reminded her of old memories. Of an old her. The once before Kirumi Tojo. 

And there she sat, staring and staring, blankly at the pad’s screen. Digesting the flood of answers she had no questions for. She was the Prime Minister- holding the lives of millions in her hands? 

She knew it had to be real, you can fake a video, but these memories...

How had she forgotten? What was she to do?

Her people, those innocent, innocence lives, where going to die. Be obliterated. Turned into ash. And there was nothing- nothing- that she could do.

Right?

But perhaps she could, for the good of the people- the many families that she was put in charge of. Those children and elderly and middle aged parents. Innocent, she reminded herself again.

Innocent.

If they died, their blood would be on her hands, forever. Those people- her people.

And a simple thought filled her head- 12 children matter so much less than those millions of (innocent) people. It was true, it was the truest thing that anyone could think- and she knew that.

Her fellow ultimates would understand, right? Because it was only simple fact. Between her people and them, they are nothing. They don’t matter. Not when compared.

Kirumi had to, she had to kill them all- whether it be indirectly or not- to protect her country, to do her job. The remaining ultimates wouldn’t mind- they couldn’t mind, millions of (innocent) human were on the line.

And no single person could change that fact.

And with that thought in mind she left her room, heading to the dining hall, ready to wait for the morning announcement and make the others breakfast.

It was her job to serve them after all.


End file.
